For The Love of Elizabeth
by fairywings81
Summary: Somone's trying to kill off the Duelists in Seto Kaiba's Duel Monsters league. Who is it ,and why? **COMPLETED** (CHAPTER TWO HAS BEEN REVISED. PLEASE READ THE REVISIONS)
1. Prolouge

****

For the Love of Elizabeth

by:Heather (Elizabeth Bakura)

They told me she wasn't going to make it through the night. She was too weak to go off her respirator. I couldn't believe that my baby sister was going to die. It didn't make sense. As I looked down at her,curled up around her dueling card,I began to shake. If only I could've gotten her to the hospital sooner,instead of pretending this had been a normal attack. It was too late now. Lizzie's eyes opened,and she looked up at me. p"Bakura?" Her little hand took mine. "It's going to be ok,right? Kaiba's doctors are really good,right?" In her voice,I detected that she was trying not to cry,trying to be strong,like the duelist she was. 

"Yeah,baby. Things are going to be ok. " I looked over at Yugi,Tea and Tristan,with a shake of my head. 

"Joey's on his way...he's picking up Mokuba. Kaiba's coming to see her too." Tea put a hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you both,Bakura." 

"Thanks,you guys.." I turned back to Elizabeth..she was sleeping again. "There's got to be something they can do for her. She's only ten!" 

"Have you talked to Kaiba? He could motivate them,I'm sure of it." Joey appeared in the doorway with Little Kaiba at his side. 

"I can ask no more of him,Joey. He's already done so much for us." I watched Mokuba walk over to Lizzie.

"Is she going to be alright,Bakura? Is she coming home in a few days?" Mokuba looked up at me, hopefully.

"I don't know,Mo-Mo....I just don't know this time. This attack was really really bad." 

In the hallway, there was a big commotion,as Seto Kaiba, the teen billionaire responsible for all the special treatment Lizzie had gotten so far,walked towards the room. "Learn to do your jobs,or I'll garuntee you,you'll have none!" He walked in,and looked at us."Is she...?"

"No...she's alive..but just." I was surprised at the expression of grief that crossed Kaiba's face. 

"I'm so sorry,Bakura. Is there anything I can do for either of you?" He walked over,and sat down,putting Mokuba in his lap. 

"There was something she wanted,Kaiba,but I don't think she's strong enough to do it." 

"Yes?" He looked at my sister, who was awake again.

"She wanted to duel you."

Mokuba nodded. "She's always wanted to duel you,Seto." 

Kaiba nodded. "I suppose she's heard all about the big fued between us all..." 

"Well,I certianly wasn't any help,was I?" I looked away.

"Things happen,Bakura. I think Elizabeth taught us all a valuable lesson. Do you think she cares about how rich Mokuba is? No. She only cares that they're friends. She knows that Seto and Yugi are sort of at odds,but that doesn't have anything to do with Mo Mo." Joey nodded to Mokuba. "Vice versa for him." 

Mokuba nodded. "Right."

"Little K....." Lizzie reached out a hand to Mokuba,who took it.

"You're gonna get out of here,you know that. My brother's made some heavy threats." Mokuba smiled reassuringly. 

"I don't think his threats can save me,Kuba...."

"Don't talk like that! You HAVE to get out of here,Lizzie!" Mokuba gave her a Look.

"I know what I have to do." She took her Millenium Pyramid from around her neck,and held it out to Mokuba.

He took it,questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"It's Liza. She's the one making me sick,I think. She's been doing horrible things to me,Kuba." She began to cough fitfully.

"What should I do with it?!" He glared at the Pyramid,just as he had done the night Pegasus had kidnapped them and Liza had refused to help Lizzie during an attack.

"T-take it....destroy it." She choked out,as I pushed him out of the way,to help her.

"Kaiba,are there any doctors who could help her any better?"I turned to Seto desperately. 

"One,but he's in surgery right now. He's the one helped me before. Let me go get some more pain medicine for her." He left to go to the nurses' station.

"What about the Pyramid?" Mokuba looked at Yugi.

"I think she's right,Mokuba. Liza's been really odd lately." It was Yami that responded to his query.

"Should we risk it if it will save her life?" 

"We don't have a choice,Mo-Mo." I spoke up. "We have to try anything to save her." On the verge of tears,I looked over at Lizzie,and took her hand. "Don't worry,Elizabeth. I've never let you down before,and I'm not about to start now." 


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

"Bring the girl to me, my friend. I'll handle her smart mouth." Pegasus glared at the little girl, when she appeared. "Have you forgotten who rescued you from the streets?!" He slapped her,and the girl went sprawling to the flloor. "You will respect me, and those I work with, do you understand?!" 

The child nodded, cowering in fear. "Y-yes,Maser…." She clutched her Millenium Pyramid tightly.

"We will go to the City, and take memories later. Go, play." Pegasus snickered. She really didn't have anywhere to play , anything to play with, for that matter. He watched her skitter off, and scowled. "Where do you find these people?!" He turned to one of his servants. 

"S-she was living in a box, Sir…" The servant cowered, when it looked like Pegasus was about to explode. "If it matters,Sir….she has one of the most powerful Items…" 

"That does me no good,you idiot! I have to have it in my possession! Plus, it will not obey me. It is an odd little thing. It only obeys her." 

"I'm sorry….." The man left Pegasus' room. 

"Jonas! Feed the little girl." Pegasus left his headquarters, to take a walk. 

I gasped, and moved, before he could catch me. That poor little girl. She had to be terrified in there. I turned, and fled into the alley, taking a quick route to my house. I had to get help to her. 

"Bakura! Wait up!" 

I turned around, seeing Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner behind me. 

"Sorry, guys, but I'm in a little bit of a rush." I turned to continue, hoping they would get the hint. I didn't want to have to drag them into my plan. 

"Bakura, wait." Joey stopped me. "We saw you leaving Pegasus' place. Is there something going on?" 

Damn. "Nothing too serious. I've really gotta go, Joey." I pulled away from him, and continued to walk away. Great, now they'd think Rakura was taking over again. 

"Bakura! Wait! Let us help, please!" Tea spoke up now, and she sounded awfully sincere. 

I turned around with a sigh,and looked at them. The only way I was going to get them to leave me alone, was to tell them about Elizabeth. "All right. Come to my house with me, and I'll explain everything." I walked the rest of the way to our condo,and into the house. "Come on in, you two. Can I get you a drink?" 

"You have soda?" Joey asked. 

"I think so, let me go check." I walked into the kitchen. Man, I didn't want them involved! It was too late for that. I shook my head, and returned with three sodas. "Here you go." I sat down on the couch, and looked at them. "What I'm about to you guys cannot leave this house." 

"You're not going to tell us that you've become Rakura again, are you?" Joey asked, as he sipped his soda nervously.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No….he's well confined,Joey. What I have to tell you is that I am breaking into Pegasus' place." 

"You're what?! Are you mad?" Tea looked at me,concerned. "That's suicide, Bakura." 

"There's a little girl trapped in there, Tea. Pegasus is treating her very cruelly." I watched them, for any reaction. "I have to admit, it's going to be a long shot, getting her away from him." 

"We can help, Bakura, if you'd let us." Joey nodded his head in determination.

" I really didn't want to get you guys hurt. Rakura might have to get involved to her out." 

"Think I'm afraid of him? Nah! Da worse he can do is trap me in a card,right?" 

"Joey! That's not funny! Bakura's right." Tea looked at me now. "But, we will help you, if you want it. Being friends means taking a risk, Bakura. " 

"Thanks, you guys. I just don't know how I'm going to go about doing it. I can't just walk in there and demand her release." 

"No…but Rakura could." Joey smiled at him.

"No,Joey. I won't let him out,unless I don't have any other choice. Besides, he'd probably scare her too." 

"Do you know this girl or something,Bakura? It's not like you're just going in after a complete stranger ,is it?" Joey was eyeing me.

"I don't know her, but that's not the point. She was probably kidnapped." I sipped my soda, starting to think about the complexities I was inflicting on myself. 

"Why would someone like Pegasus care about a child?" Tea looked at me. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" 

"She possesses a lost Millennium Item. It's kind of like my Ring, but he called it a Pyramid. It can take memories away, and make up new ones." 

"Freaky…" Joey looked at me. "How do we know she'll even go with us?" 

"We don't, but I can't see anyone who's been through what she has refusing a comforting hand." I stood up. "Guys, I'm going in tonight." 

"Shouldn't we make a plan? Get Yugi involved, maybe?" Joey looked really worried.

"No. The less involved, the better, Joey. Now, go home, and gather some things we might need." I walked them to the door. 

"We're behind you, Bakura. One hundred percent." Tea reassured me. I closed the door behind her,and sighed. It was time to prepare. 

That night, we gathered in front of Joey's house. I don't know how my two brave friends were feeling, but I knew I was a little nervous. Still, I would go through with my plan. Elizabeth's life probably depended on it. "All right. The plan is to only take twenty minutes. I'm going in the way I normally do." 

"Usually? You mean, you've gone in there before? Why?" Tea looked at me. 

"Well, I found out about her by accident. I was dueling another buddy of mine, and we heard a child screaming from his building. I went to check it out, and it turned out to be that Pegasus was beating what looked to be a five year old." 

"Five?! This girl's only five?" Joey's face showed disgust now. "That creep!" 

"Yes, Joey. That's why we're doing this, now come on." I led them up the street, to the bus station. "I got us each a bus pass that'll last us all night." 

"All night? I promised Serenity I wouldn't be all night…" Joey looked a little worried. "We're not going to die, are we?" 

"No. I needed you guys for back up. I'm the one going in." I sat down on the bench in front of our stop.

"What if something happens to you in there, Bakura?" Tea asked softly. 

"In where?" A new, and unwelcome voice asked. 

I looked up to see Seto Kaiba looking at us. "What's it to you, Kaiba?" 

"Maybe I can help?" He looked like he'd heard the whole thing. 

"How can you possibly help us, Kaiba? You don't even know the whole story." 

"Sure I do, Bakura." He sat down beside me, uninvited. "You're going to rescue that girl Pegasus nabbed." He smiled smugly. "Look, I know I'm not the kindest person on the dueling field, but I don't tolerate child abuse, or neglect. From what I heard, Pegasus has been horrible to this Elizabeth. I know how I'd feel if it was Mokuba." He looked at Joey, then away again.

I wondered at the way he stared at Joey, but I didn't ask. "Fine. So, how do you plan on helping?" I looked at him. 

"Simple. I'm going to be the distraction. To be honest, you weren't the only one who had planned on helping her. Mokuba came home from school last week, and told me about her." 

I nodded, too in shock to say much of any thing. "Sounds good. Tea, you, and Joey will still be back up, okay?" 

"All right,Bakura." She wondered if this was a good pairing, Bakura and Kaiba. 

At the moment, the bus came, and four of us boarded it. I couldn't believe Kaiba was getting on the bus. "I thought you'd use your limo…" 

"Please, I don't use it everyday, Bakura. You guys don't know anything about me." He took a seat in the back, leaving Tea, Joey and I together to stare after him.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

"I don't even know where to start, Joey." Mokuba looked up at his brother's best friend, worriedly . "We're going to run out of time." 

"We're not going to run out of time. Stop worryin'. Start from the source. Lizzie said it's her yami, Liza, who's causin' the problem. Maybe you can talk to her." 

"Talk to an ancient Egyptian in a golden pyramid? I don't think I'd better. Last time I did, she tried to steal my exam memories for Biology." Mokuba shook his head, setting Elizabeth's Item on the counter in their industrial kitchen. "Besides…if I awaken her, Bakura's yami might awaken too. It's been kinda peaceful without listening to those two argue."

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Mo-Mo." Joey walked over and got himself a drink. "For all we know, Lizzie could be on to somethin'. " 

"Yeah, but how do we know she's not talking feverishly?" Mokuba poured himself a glass of milk. 

"We don't." Seto and I walked in together. "but we have to assume this is a part of who Elizabeth is." I looked at Joey. "Have you seen Tristan?" 

"Not since we left the hospital. It was nice of Tea to offer to stay with her. Lizzie's gotten really attatched to her, you know?" Joey looked over at Seto, with a grin. "Did you get to tell the nurses' stations off?"

"Yes, but I don't think threats are going to do any good this time. Dr. Branch is absolutely the best one out there,so they're doing the best they can." 

I smiled. "Yeah. I believe that. You've always given her the best medical care,Seto." I turned to Mokuba. "What have we decided to do about the Pyramid, and the yami inside it?" 

"Nothing yet, Bakura. Joey seems to think we should talk to Liza, but I don't know if it's a good idea to awaken her. She's been dormant for more than four months." 

"If Elizabeth thinks her yami is causing the problem, she's not dormant, Mokuba." I sighed. "We have to decide what to do….I mean her life is hanging in a balance, you guys." 

Seto walked over, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bakura. We've gotten through times like these before. We will get through this, together." He turned to his little brother now. "Mokuba, I want you to run a database search on any and all recent illnesses that have every symptom Lizzie's got, including fatalities." He looked at the rest of us, as Mokuba left the room. "I don't know if this disease of hers is linked to anything real, but it could be a damn good copy cat, given to her." 

"It's impossible, Seto. She was born with this. Her other doctors told us that the day we had her adopted." I wasn't really arguing with him, but I didn't want to believe someone would deliberately put her life on the line like this. 

"It's not entirely impossible, Bakura. We both know she's been one of Pegasus' prime targets since I took over her care giving. He gave up taking Mo-Mo, and started taking her instead." 

Seto wasn't trying to be funny, I knew. I just really wished he wouldn't have brought Pegasus up as a possibility. "If it is him, how is he doing it, Seto?" I was certain if Rakura had been around, he would've come up with a few good ways, but thankfully, my yami and I had finally come to a somewhat mutual agreement about him suddenly possessing me. 

"Who knows? I only speculate, Bakura. We both know how powerful he's been in the past." 

I could only nod. Seto was right, as usual. "I've gotta get to the store. I want to open it on time for once." I turned to walk out the door. 

"Bakura." Seto walked over and looked directly at me. "We will find whoever made your sister this sick. I swear on my company, she is not going to die." He went out of the kitchen, taking Lizzie's Pyramid with him. I guessed he was going to demand some answers from her yami. If he'd asked me, I would've told him that Liza was more likely to talk to her brother, who was my yami. With a sigh, I left the estate, and headed to my book shop. 

"Come on, Lizzie…eat just a little bit for me?" Tea sat at Elizabeth's bedside, trying to coax her into taking some mashed potatoes. 

"I'm not hungry…." She was off her respirator, for the first time in three weeks. "Where's Ryou?" It was known that she was the only one who actually called me by my first name. 

"He's at work. He just called a little while ago while you were sleeping. The others will be here as soon as Seto's finished some paperwork. " Tea set the spoon aside. "Lizzie, if you don't eat, you won't get any better. You need your strength." 

"I'm going to die anyway." Came her hopeless reply, as she leaned against her pillows exhausted.

"You're not going to die! Seto and the others are working on it, Lizzie. It might take time, but you're not going to die. I promise you that." Tea brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face. "You're a Kaiba. Kaibas fight. Are you going to let whoever did this win?" 

"No." Elizabeth looked up at Tea, her eyes were full of the fear she'd been trying to mask. "Who's doing this to me,Tea? Why can't they leave me alone?" She buried her face in the hospital pillows, as Tea stroked her hair. 

"Shh…..we're going to find them,Lizzie, and I promise you. When we do, Seto's going to make them pay. He's got that kind of power, you know." 

She nodded,slowly. "I…Tea, I want to help them." 

"You just work on gettin' better,Lizzie. We'll deal with this creep." Tristan walked into her room, and sat down on the other side of the bed. He patted her arm. "At least you're off the breathing machines. That's gotta be a good thing, right?" 

"Tristan's right." Tea smiled at her,then looked at Tristan. "She's still not eating right though, Tristan." 

"Oh? Why not,Lizzie? I figured you'd be starving." 

"I'm just not hungry, Tris. I'll eat when I am." She shut her eyes, tiredly. 

Tristan looked at Tea, a worried expression on his face. His voice came out cheerful though. "I bet you'll be hungry after you've slept. Seto and the others will be here in about half an hour." He smiled at her,as she fell into a restless sleep. "She's still so weak. People can die from that alone." He whispered to Tea. 

"Shh! I know that! I'm sure she does too. Look, even if we do get her eat, she could have a relapse. We just don't know what the real problem is." Tea watched Lizzie sleep. "She's got to have some hope though. Bakura told me one time that she's at her strongest when her dueling deck is close by. At least, she thinks she is." She put Elizabeth's dueling deck beside the sleeping girl. 

"They're just cards, Tea." 

"Just cards?! How can you say that? These cards mean the world to her, Tristan. I've seen her duel with them many times. She says we gave each card to her. Yugi gave up his Dark Magican to her. I gave up my Magician of Faith. What card did you give her?" 

"Cyber Commander, and my Red Eyes Black Dragon. I bet Kaiba didn't give her any." 

"Yes he did. He and Mokuba each gave her a Blues Eyes White Dragon. And she's got Joey's Flame Swordsman." 

"But that one's in a frame. She won't duel with him anymore." Joey spoke up from the doorway. 

"Actually, I gave her two of my Blue Eyes." Seto added. He looked at Joey. "Lizzie may not duel with your Swordsman any more,Joey, but she talks to him every night." 

"Is she crazy? Cards don't talk, Kaiba." Tristan hadn't quite given up calling Seto by his last name.

"Not to normal people, no, they don't. Elizabeth has gifts, Tristan or have you been ignoring the roaring from her bedroom?" 

"Roarin'? What roarin?" Joey looked a little puzzled now.

"Her Blue Eyes. They converse. She's named him Kaiba, after me." 

"Are you tellin' me that her cards come to life? Only place I've ever seen that was in the Shadow realms. "

"That's what I'm telling you. Joey, your Swordsman is named after you. She calls him Wheeler." Seto smirked at his friend's bewildered look. "She has gifts,Joey. I think it has something to do with her Millennium Pyramid." 

"Yugi and Bakura have Millennium Items. They don't talk to cards…" Joey was a little freaked out about the idea of cards that could talk. 

"No, they don't, but they're also adults. Maybe it's a kind of magic only children can do." Seto shrugged. "We can't tell her not to do it anymore, Joey. The cards seem to like her." 

"Plus, she's never talked to them during a duel. Only right before it. " Tea nodded. "Now that whole ritual of hers makes more sense to me." 

"Wow. I didn't know half of this stuff. I bet you Bakura doesn't either." 

"Of course he doesn't, Tristan. She's been living with me for the last four and half years." 

"He misses her, Kaiba." Tristan spoke to the feelings of his friend, suddenly.

"I would think so. I haven't been keeping him from her, Tristan. He's more than welcome at the estate. He knows that." Seto looked at Tristan, almost hurt. "I mean, sure, I got her involved over at the company, but she's still his sister. I would never intentionally make him think otherwise." 

"I think after this, Kaiba, he's goin' to take her back." Tristan said slowly. 

"Then he will lose her." Seto's voice found it's coldness again. "He'd best not expect me to bail him out again." 

"Calm down, Seto. I'm sure we can work something out. Lizzie probably won't want to go with him anyway. She's practically grown up under your tutelage." Joey gave Tristan a Look. 

"Stop it, you guys! Elizabeth doesn't need this right now. It doesn't matter who's her guardian right now. We've all got to be here to support her." Tea scowled at the three boys, before looking at Elizabeth's sleeping form. "She looks so helpless I wish there was more we could do for her." 

"We're doing all we can. I'm waiting for a report from Mokuba." Seto explained to Tristan and Tea what his and Bakura's theory was. 

"Do you think he'll find anything useful?" 

"I don't know. If anyone's going to find anything, it'll be Mo-Mo." 

In his room at the estate, Mokuba was hard at work. It seemed Seto had been on to something. Most of the cases that were similar to Elizabeth's had happened to children between the ages of six and thirteen. The second link frightened even him. It seemed these children also had two other similarities. Each of them had possessed an Egyptian-type necklace, and all had been Duel Monster league duelists. Mokuba shivered. Man, this is really bad, he thought. The only thing the articles weren't stating was the cause of the ailments. Luckily, all of these children had survived. He printed out the articles, one by one. Someone wanted the Millennium Pyramid. Whoever was behind this would make ill any child with anything that remotely resembled Lizzie's Item. This had to be stopped. He gathered up some Duel Monsters guides he'd been reading for Elizabeth, and headed to the hospital. 

"Damn! What are we going to do now?" Joey set aside the final article, looking at Seto.

"I don't know, Joey. I'm at a loss. This is a really bad thing though. It's gone past Elizabeth now." Seto shook his head, peering into Elizabeth's hospital room. She was talking to Mokuba about a new strategy she'd cooked up. "We're going to have to take her out of the league." 

"She'll never talk to us again." 

"So be it, at least she'll still be alive." 

"Seto…"

"What? It's the only way we can help her, until we find this guy, Joseph!" Seto looked at Joey, with a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's the only thing I can think of, given the information we just got." 

"You're right. What about the other children though?" 

"I'm shutting the league down. I sponsor it; it's my responsibility to keep it's participants safe." 

"It's right before finals. Maybe…."

"No, Joey. I'm shutting it down, before someone else gets sick." He got up to make a few phone calls. "We'll tell Elizabeth later. Right now, she needs to just be resting." Seto didn't like what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. It wasn't just Elizabeth's health anymore. The health of duelist everywhere was in jeopardy. He had to find the person responsible for this, before it was too late. 


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3

Kaiba was sitting in his desk chair when Pegasus walked into his office. "Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to a very difficult decision, Pegasus. One that I think you will be very interested in." 

"I'm listening…." He folded his arms, glaring at the teenager with his good eye. 

"I'm going to sell Kaiba Corporation." Kaiba smirked, as he saw Pegasus' eye widen. "I don't really know why I've decided to do this,but my choice is final. I am offering you first bids." 

Pegasus thought about it. "What's you asking price?" 

"Two point seven million. Which is a lot less than the amount of money it's actually worth." 

"WHAT?!" The older man looked at him in astonishment. "You're insane!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you accept?" His eyes never left his prey. 

"Accept?! What's in it for you?"

"She is. I want the girl you took in." 

"What?! I haven't taken in any girls."

"Yes you have. Her name is Elizabeth." 

"How did you know that?!" Pegasus glared at him now.

"Think you're the only one who has spies, Pegasus?" Kaiba smiled. 

"Uh….." Pegasus was about to come up with a good answer, when his servant Jonas came rushing in. "Well, what's the meaning of this?!"

"She's gone. The little brat got away!" 

"What?! That's impossible!" He glared at him. "Well! Don't just stand there! Find her!"

Kaiba smirked, listening. Bakura must've used his Ring to find her. If everything was true, Elizabeth's Millennium Pyramid would've given her holding place away right away. He turned away from them, and climbed out the window using the trellis. His job was done. 

"Just a little bit farther,Elizabeth…" I urged. While Kaiba had gone to distract Pegasus, I had been trying to get Elizabeth out of her prison. That had been easy enough. With the help of my yami, I'd broken the lock. Now, I had the child on my back, and we were above the floor, on a plank, climbing outward. She was whimpering, and terrified. I didn't blame her, so was I. One wrong move, and we'd both be caught. "All right, Lizzie. " I knelt,sliding her around to my lap. "We're going to have to climb down that ladder over there in order to get out." 

"No….." She bit her lower lip, trembling.

"We don't want to go back with Pegasus, do we?" 

She shook her head. "No…"

I urged her forward then started down after her. "Just stay with me. I promise, nothing's going to happen to you." 

"tay, Wyou."

I smiled at that, and kept an eye on her, as I followed her quickly down the ladder. When we got the bottom, I scooped her into my arms, and turned around to flee with her. 

"Stop!" 

I bristled, hearing Pegasus' unkind voice. I turned around, glaring at him. "What do you want with this girl?" 

"That's not your concern. Hand her over!" 

"I will do nothing of the sort!" I looked down at my Millennium Ring in dismay. I had to get her away, before Rakura reared his ugly head. 

"And what do you want with her?" Pegasus glared back at me. 

"To love her, and protect her from people like you!" I shot back. I turned and fled into the air duct with her. I would not let Pegasus cause her anymore pain if I could help it. "We're almost there, Elizabeth. Just a few more inches…" I held her close to me, and felt her wheezing again. Uh oh…she's having another breathing attack, I thought. I ran out into the open with her. "Joey! Tea!" I saw them come running with our supplies. 

"Is she okay? Are you?" Tea reached us first. 

"I'm fine, but she's having another attack. She's problems breathing, I think." 

"It's asthma, Bakura. My cousin gets that." Joey took her from me, and wrapped her up in a blanket. "She needs a doctor. Come on." He didn't even bother using the bus. He called a taxi. "Tea, I need to use your cell phone to check on my sister when we get to the hospital, okay?" 

"Sure Joey."

Wyou….?" 

I looked over at her, taking her little hand. "Shh…it's okay. These are my friends. Joey, and Tea." 

Joey smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. We're going to take care of you now." 

Tea nodded in agreement. "You're going to be okay." 

Once we got to the hospital, I signed her into the receptionist. "Oh man. How am I going to pay for this? I don't even have a job yet!" 

"Relax, Bakura. I'll take care of everything." Joey pulled out his wallet, and showed me his dad's credit card. "Never leave home without it." He smirked smugly before taking Tea's cell phone outside to call his sister.

"He's unbelievable." I was cuddling Elizabeth tightly. 

"I know. I can't believe how he's come through for you tonight." Tea smiled. 

"You too, Tea. We could've all been seriously hurt." 

"You're welcome, Bakura.." Tea seemed to have something else on her mind.

"What is it?"

"What happened to Kaiba? I don't remember seeing him leave the building." 

"I'm not sure. Maybe he took his limo home." 

"Maybe…." Tea didn't seem any less worried. 

"Elizabeth Bakura?" The nurse looked over at us. 

"Come on, Lizzie. Let's go see if we can't get that wheezing fixed." I carried her into the exam room.

"We'll just wait for you two out here." Tea called to me, as the door closed. 

"Did you bring her home, Seto?" Mokuba looked at his brother anxiously. 

"No, Mokuba. Bakura and his friends have her. She's safe." 

"I thought you wanted her?" 

"I do, Mo-Mo, I do. But right now, Bakura needs her more than I do. He's all alone." 

"Oh. Hey, some new shipments came for you today." He handed the manila envelope to his older brother.

"Not now, Mokuba. It's late." Kaiba walked upstairs to his room. "We'll talk more in the morning. Go to bed." 

"Good night, Big Brother." Mokuba went to his room, but he wouldn't sleep. He was really disappointed. He'd almost had a little sister. He wondered what had happened to the old Seto, who would've taken what he wanted. His brother certainly wasn't acting like himself these days. It was too late at night to think about this. He closed his eyes, laying his head on his desk. 

I awoke suddenly. Something was different. As I looked around, I spotted the little girl sleeping deeply on the floor beside the couch. She has chronic bronchitis and it will never go away, I thought. Whoever had left her on the streets had been heartless and hadn't been able to deal with it. I would deal with it. The doctor had given me two different inhalers for her, and some pills to calm her other symptoms. 

"Hi hi." She grinned up at me. 

I smiled, pulling her into my lap. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

She nodded. "Uh huh." Her breathing was regular again. "Tan habe bweakfas'?" 

"Of course. I was just about to heat up some rice." I carried her into the kitchen, and sat her at the table. "You do like rice, don't you?" 

"Uh huh." She smiled at me. "Whewe Doey and Aya?" 

"Joey and Tea? They went home. Joey's got a little sister too. Her name's Serenity." 

"I your siser?" 

I thought for a minute. "Sure! You're my baby sister from now on, Elizabeth Lynn Bakura." 

She clapped, giggling gleefully. "My bwoder."

"Yes, that I am." I gave her a small bowl of rice. "See if your brother's a good rice maker." 

After a few bites, she stood up in the chair, and hugged me. "It's dood." 

I knew from that minute on, that Elizabeth and I were destined to be together. 


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

"But Mr. Kaiba, hundreds of children have just joined!" Parker looked absolutely panicked. 

"Well,tell 'em to forget it. The league is closed." Seto looked at his assistant,coldly. "Because of this league, children are being made ill, and dying." He turned his chair to face his office window. "

"H-how do you know?" Parker sounded rather anxious. 

"My adopted sister is in the hospital, dependent upon a respirator, and clinging to life." Seto's voice seemed to crack. "Until I find out who's behind these attacks on innocents, the league is over." He stood up now, and walked towards the door. As his hand reached for the knob, he turned to look at Parker. "And if you know who it is, I suggest you come clean." He had detected the nervousness in Parker's voice. 

"I haven't the faintest idea!" Parker was curiously indignant. 

Seto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you sure? Because if I find out differently, you'll be put out of a job!" He watched the other man for a few minutes, waiting.

Finally, Parker spoke up. "I'm sure, Mr. Kaiba." 

Seto sighed. He didn't believe Parker was telling the truth, but he didn't have any evidence either. "Alright. Make those calls, then close shop." He walked out, and took the elevator downstairs.

Parker waited for Seto to leave, then picked up the phone. "He's gone now. I want whoever is behind this brought to me. We need to have a little chat. I can't afford to be found out. If he knew I was the one who took down his sister….well he must never found out. It could cost me the Pyramid!"

The voice on the other end laughed. "Calm down, Parker. Everything is going as planned. Pretty soon, I will have the Pyramid, and my daughter will be the better duelist." 

"Carolyne is in no way a better duelist than Elizabeth Kaiba! That little girl has the potential to become the best duelist in town." Parker defended the youngest Kaiba, whom he now felt really sorry for. "She duels with a fury that rivals Seto Kaiba himself." 

"Can it, you nit. Elizabeth may be good now, but what happens when her precious Pyramid is taken from her?" 

The other end went dead,and Parker was forced to hang up. The man known as Powell was the one responsible for so much illness. Parker had become his loyal servant, to do his dirty work. Now, Kaiba's own sister was on her death bed, probably only surviving by her Pyramid , and respirators. He knew he had to help but what would happen if Kaiba found out he'd lied? What would Powell do if he ratted him out? He shook his head ,and set to work, writing the apology letter that would be e-mailed to the league partcipants.

"She's gotten weak again. There's not much more we can do for her ,Sir." Dr. Branch looked into Seto Kaiba's eyes. "She's fighting for her life, I can tell you that much." 

"That's not good enough!" Seto was anguished. Sure she was only his sister through adoption, but that didn't matter. Lizzie was Mokuba's lifeline too. 

"I've tried everything in my power, Seto. You know I would not lie to you." Dr. Branch closed the door to Elizabeth's room. "I'm giving her another two weeks, if that." 

"No! Don't say that!" Seto looked in the window of Elizabeth's room. I was playing Duel Monsters with her, preparing her for the League Finals. "Please, there's got to be something you're missing, Dr. Branch. Please!" 

"We've run every test possible, Seto. She's dying." 

"She can't die! She's ten!" Seto sank against a wall, shivering. "She's going to play in the league finals, for the first time!" 

"I'm sorry." Dr. Branch lingered for a minute longer, then walked down the hall. 

"Oh god oh god, this isn't happening!" Seto let the tears flow. How am I going to explain this to Mokuba? I just can't! I've failed again.

Beside him, Joey was in shock. "Seto? Is there anything I can do for ya, man?" 

The icy reply came softly. "No." He stood up, and walked into the room. "Bakura, we need to talk, now." 

"Take over for me, Joey. She's about to wipe the floor with me." I smiled at Joey. "Don't LET her win, either." 

"You got it, Bakura." Joey sat on the chair, and continued the game,as his two friends walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Bakura….. I don't really know how to tell you this." 

"It's about Elizabeth, isn't it? What did the doctor say?" 

"She's only got two weeks left, if that." Seto tried to keep his cool, refusing to let Bakura see him grief stricken. 

"No…." I went numb inside out. "What about the Pyramid? Has Liza cracked yet?" 

"It is a natural illness, Bakura. Poison. They haven't been able to detect what kind yet, but it kills slowly. She's in her last stages." 

"God no! We've been through so much!" Bakura did not hide his feelings, as he curled up against the wall,crying into his knees. 

"Ryou, I'm sorry. I tried everything in my power to help her." 

"I know you did, Seto. I don't blame you." 

"I shut the league down. I think it was an inside operation. I can't tell yet,but I promise you, she will be avenged if she dies." 

I nodded. "I know. Seto, she was more your sister than mine. If you need any help…let me know." 

"I will. I've got to go now, make sure Parker didn't screw anything up. Would you ask someone to bring Mo-Mo home? He needs to get ready for school in the morning."

"I will." I watched him walk off, then, as he was about to turn the corner, I called. "Thank you. For everything." He merely nodded, and I walked back into Elizabeth's room. As I watched her giggle at Joey's jokes, I wondered how it would be, not hearing that sound every day, like I had for the past five months. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I'd only had her in my care again for five months. Now it would be five months and two weeks. I watched her, and smiled. For a ten-year-old, she was definitely a prodigy duelist. Her moves rivaled Kaiba's own. 

"Look, Ryou. I'm gonna win again." She giggled weakly, as I came closer to examine the status of the match.

"Wow. You really do have him licked." I winked at Joey. "She's going to win." 

"Ah well. I'll get her next time." 

There might not be a next time, Joey. I thought as I helped clean up the duel. "You should rest, Lizzie. I'm going to take Mokuba home now. Joey, will you stay with her until Yugi gets here? It's his night to stay with her." 

"Sure thing, Bakura." He settled her down in the bed, then settled himself in Mokuba's former chair. "Sleep well, Elizabeth." 

I led Mokuba out of the room, and walked to the elevators. 


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bakura, but unless you find a job in the next three days, I will be forced to remove Elizabeth from your care." Mrs. Lowell looked at me from her seat . 

"Yes, Ma'm." I picked Elizabeth up, and we walked out. 

"I haffa go?" My sister was teary-eyed. 

"No, Baby. I'm not going to let them take you away from me." I really felt like a loser though. Why couldn't I get a job? I also needed to go to school. 

"Hey,Bakura!" Mokuba Kaiba smiled up at me. "Hey,Lizziebee." 

"Hey, Mokuba. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" 

"Not too bad, actually. I was about to take her to daycare, and go to school." I shifted her to my other hip. "Why aren't you in school?" 

"I'll be heading there myself next. Seto wanted me to get something for him." Mokuba patted Lizzie's back. "Is Joey picking her up today after school?" 

"Yeah." I wondered why that mattered to him. 

"Neat!" He left then. 

I sighed as I headed towards Elizabeth's day care. "So, you're going to be good while Big Brother's gone, right?"

She looked up at me, frowning. "Where going?" 

"You know where I'm going. I have to get to school." I rang the bell for them to open the door. 

"Ah…Lizzie. We were wondering if we'd see you today." Miss Katie took her from me, a questioning look. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. Joey Wheeler is picking her up this afternoon, okay?" I gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, and smiled. "Behave." 

"I wills, Wyou." She scrambled out of Miss Katie's arms, and went into the center.

"She's certainly in a good mood." Miss Katie smiled, and followed her, closing the door.

At lunch that day, I didn't eat. I was looking through the want ads in the newspaper. 

"Hey, Bakura. What's goin' on?" Joey sat his tray down across from me. 

"I have to find a job, before they take Elizabeth away from me." 

"What?! They can't do that!" Joey was concerned. "Can they?" 

"Sure they can. If I'm not working, I can't give her the things she needs to have." I stared at the paper in front of me blankly. "Joey, I can't work. I have to finish school." 

"Let's think about this for a few minutes, before we panic. What can we do to get around that?" Joey was actually being rational. Not much surprised me about him these days. He'd even started taking law classes. 

"I could give her to someone else until I graduate. At least she'd be taken care of." I didn't really like that option, but it would be for Elizabeth's own good. 

"Something like a temporary custody or guardianship." Joey nodded, thoughtfully. "Who do we know that could do it?" 

"I don't know. I'm so hesitant about this, Joey. I mean, Lizzie won't understand." 

"Maybe not, but at least she wouldn't go to an orphanage." Joey was thinking. "I got it! I'll ask Kaiba." 

"What?! No way, Joey!" I gave him a Look. "Besides, Kaiba scares her." 

"Seto likes her, Bakura. Mokuba adores her." Joey twisted his spaghetti on his fork.

"She's never met Kaiba. How can he like her?" I looked at him suspiciously. 

"I…..I've been taking her to his house after school." Joey shrank back.

"You what?!" I glared at him. "I told you to keep her away from him! You know he's been wanting to.." I calmed down, suddenly. 

"Take her?" Joey smiled satisfied. 

"Okay, okay. Ask. But don't let him sign anything unless I read it first!" 

"Sure thing, Bakura. I'll see him later, because I'm helping him." Joey and I stood up as the bell rang. "I'll see you later." 

"Okay…." Was I hearing things, or had Joey just said he was helping Kaiba? I stared after him for a few minutes, before gathering my books up for my last four classes.

"You want me to what, Wheeler?" Kaiba looked at Joey as if he'd just asked him to eat slugs. "I don't think it's a good idea." 

Joey looked at Seto, eyes narrowed. "You wanted her. Here's your chance." He watched Elizabeth play with Seto's tools. "Lizzie…don't play with those. Here." He handed her a deck of Duel Monster cards. "See if you can figure out some good cards." He smiled, as the girl settled in the middle of the floor. He returned his attention back to Kaiba now. "Please, Kaiba. Bakura will lose her if you don't!" 

"Fine, but if I take her, she stays." Kaiba knew what it was like to bounce from one to the other. 

"But….okay." Joey sighed. It was the best he could do. 

"Good then. I'll have someone take her to my house in a little while. Let's finish this side, and we'll call it a night, okay?" 

Joey nodded. "You got it." He and Kaiba worked on the machine Kaiba was building, taking turns checking on Elizabeth. 

Meanwhile, I was job hunting. Most wouldn't hire me because they needed full time workers. I finally gave up, and headed home. I had a message on the answering machine. _Hey, Bakura, it's Joey. Kaiba said he'd take Elizabeth. He'll be sending the papers to you in the middle of the week. He says to tell you to give her clothes and toys away,he's buying her all new things.Well,I'm heading to my mom's to pick up Serenity. See you later. _ I sighed, deleting the message. I sat on the couch. Well,that was that. Elizabeth was gone, forever. No matter how good the intentions were, it still hurt. I could only hope to get Lizzie back some day. That was all there was to it. 


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Kaiba walked into his office after leaving the hospital. It had been an awful day. He sat down in his chair, and sifted through Parker's work. As he was about to go to his mini fridge he noticed that his answering machine was blinking, indicating there was a message. Odd, he thought, no one ever calls me. He pushed the play button. 

__

Parker you nit! You forgot the vile for Carolyne! She was supposed to have been drugged days ago! Don't tell me you're backing out because your plans for Kaiba's sister fell through! Call me. 643-774-8854.

Kaiba glared at the machine. "Goddamn it!" He picked up the phone , and called Parker at home. 

"Parker." 

"You son of a bitch! You did this to Elizabeth!" 

"Sir?" Parker's voice was full of innocence.

"You poisoned my sister!" Kaiba could hardly control himself. "You're going to pay, you bastard!" 

"Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Now he sounded terrified. 

"You're lying. I have it on tape. Who was your accomplice?" 

"Lance Lowell." He didn't care anymore. Kaiba would put him in jail anyway. At least he wouldn't go down alone. "From Lowell Enterprises." 

"That asshole! How did he get to Elizabeth?" 

"H-he…..I did it. That day we had the picnic, I poisoned her drink." Parker was overly calm now, accepting that he'd been caught. 

Kaiba was silent, fuming. "Why, Parker? Why would you wish to bring ruin to me? Was I not generous enough?" 

"I….Lowell threatened to kill me if I didn't help him." 

"It got you nowhere. I'm calling the police. And by the way, you're fired." Kaiba hung up and put his head in his hands. So, he'd caught Lizzie's killer, but that didn't change the fact she was going to die. Or did it?? He sat up straighter, and started writing down a plan of action, pausing only to call the police. 

After giving them the details, and promising to deliver the tape with the message on it, Kaiba hung up on the police chief. He had a lot of other things to do before he would tell anyone what he'd found out. It was going to be one long night. 

The next morning dawned brightly. Mokuba had wound up spending the night with me at my apartment. He was up before I was, making us both breakfast. "Good morning, Bakura." 

I smiled at him. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" I put a pot of water on for tea. 

"Not reallly. I'm worried about Lizzie. Is she going to be all right, Bakura? No one will tell me anything. I don't like the unknown." 

I sighed, and patted the place beside me at the table. "Sit down, Mo-Mo. I think we need to talk." 

He looked at me, as if he understood what I was about to tell him was bad. "She's not going to be coming home, is she?" He looked down.

"No, she's not. She's got about two weeks to live, Mokuba." I answered him softly, feeling the familiar lump in my throat.

"It can't be true, Bakura! She's a Kaiba! We fight!" He choked out in tears. 

"I know, I know….so do us Bakuras but, Mokuba, some things can't be helped." 

"This could've been helped."

I looked up at the new voice. It was Rakura, my yami. "What do you mean?" 

"She was poisoned." 

"How were we supposed to know that, Rakura? It's too late to fix it now!"

"Not exactly. Kaiba's been up all night trying to find someone who had a part in it. It was an inside job."

"Seto found out who did it?" Mokuba brightened. "Maybe if he finds the person responsible, the person can reverse it." 

"Fat chance. It was Lance Lowell. He's a sly one it seems. He's on a business trip in San Fransico." 

"There's still a chance the police can track him down though." I smiled. This was good news. 

"I hope so." Mokuba looked at the clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late. I gotta go, Bakura. Bye!" He ran out the door.

I looked at my yami. "How's your sister?" 

"She's fine, for all I know." He seated himself in Mokuba's chair. "She's worried about her hikari though." 

"I don't know how much more I can take,Rakura. This is so hard for me." I bowed my head in grievance.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I have a feeling everything is going to come out right after all." He vanished again, inside my Item. 

I stood up, and after cleaning up the kitchen, I headed over the hospital, to see Lizzie. I had to agree with Rakura. Fate definitely had other plans for Elizabeth. It wasn't her time yet. 


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven 

"I sacrifice two of my monsters to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Elizabeth smacked the card down on the field, and grinned. "Red Eyes, attack her life points directly!" The holographic image attacked her opponent,and she watched with glee. "You're finished, Shenna!" 

"Alright, Lizzie!" Kaiba and Mokuba ran out on to the dueling field and hugged her. "Good job!" Mokuba grinned in Sheena's direction. "I toldja she'd win." 

"Oh go choke on yourself, Mokuba!" Sheena held out her hand to shake Lizzie's. "Good match, K-3. You've proved to be a worthy duelist after all." 

"I learned from the best five duelists out there." She turned and walked over to where Joey and I were sitting. "I won, Ryou! Did you see?!" She was excited.

"I did! You're getting pretty good, Lizabeth." 

Joey gave her a thumbs up. "It's a shame Yugi, Tristan and Tea couldn't be here." 

"It's okay. Yugi said if I won, he'd treat me to ice cream." She skipped ahead of us out of the arena. 

I watched her chuckling. She was growing up faster than I wanted her to. Seto Kaiba and I had come to a mutual agreement about her guardianship just that week. He would have her six months, and I would have her for the rest of the year. This came to no surprise to Lizzie, and she didn't seem to mind. She was ten now, and I was out of school. I owned a bookstore and I took night classes at the local university, in between duels. She was in fourth grade, and was a math prodigy and science whiz. I let the Kaibas take credit for that one. Joey told me she spent a lot of time with Seto in his laboratory, watching him with his inventions. 

"Hey, Bakura, is it okay?" Mokuba was looking at me, expecting an answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"Huh?" 

He snickered. "I asked if I can take Elizabeth to Duke's game shop. She wanted to experiment with Dungeon Dice Monsters." 

"Um, sure. We're going to Yugi's for dinner though, so have her home by seven thirty, okay?" 

As he ran off to grab Elizabeth, he called back, "Okay!" 

I shook my head, smiling at Kaiba. "What are we going to do with those two?" 

"If you come up with a good answer, let me know, okay?" He laughed softly. "I gotta get back to work. When Mo-Mo brings her back, tell him to meet me at the office at nine for dinner." 

"Okay. I will." Joey and I waved to Kaiba, and walked up the street to the bus terminal. "I never would've guessed we would wind being friends with Seto Kaiba."

"Believe me, Bakura. Seto is probably thinking the exact same thing." Joey called Serenity on the phone. "Tristan's supposed to be spending the day with her." 

I nodded, and moved away so he could talk to his sister in private. I had to admire the way he looked after her even with the distance. I guess it helped that Tristan and Serenity were getting closer, so he got to see a lot more of her. I wondered if Lizzie would choose between me and Seto Kaiba when she got older. I didn't want to think about what her choice would be. I still couldn't give her as much as the Kaibas could. She was even known as Elizabeth Bakura Kaiba in school. They all associated her with KaibaCorp's CEO. I wondered if Lizzie ever mentioned my name as her brother. 

"Bakura are you going to be getting on this bus or not?" Joey was staring at me. 

"Oh…yes. Thanks, Joey. I've had so much on my mind lately." I boarded the bus, and took my seat.

Kaiba unlocked his office door, and walked in. All he had to do that day was finish up the company picnic invitation list. He would have to make an appearance, as would Mokuba. He wondered if Bakura would mind if they invited Lizzie. It was his time with her now, not thiers. He shrugged, and wrote her name on the list. She was still family. Mokuba would've insisted upon it anyway. He looked over the list a few more times before he faxed it over to his secretary. Most of the dolts wouldn't show up, if he knew them. That didn't bother him, really. He sighed, and walked to the window to look out over downtown Domino City. There was a time, he thought, that I wouldn't have cared what Bakura wanted. I would've kept Elizabeth like I planned originally. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what had changed him, but Kaiba didn't necessarily think it was a bad thing. He was enjoying the company of Elizabeth's friends. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Well, he thought, Joey Wheeler knows the truth. I'm surprised he hasn't told them by now. He shrugged again, and headed to his personal laboratory. He had something to do for Elizabeth. 


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

Lance Lowell was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. "Lowell." 

"I assumed you would've run already."

"Kaiba. What a pleasant surprise." He remained calm, a smile on his face.

"It won't be when I'm through with you, you sick bastard." 

The smile on the CEO's face faded. "What is this about?" 

"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Don't play innocent with me. Parker told me everything." 

"Did he now? Tell me, Kaiba. How is your sister?" He snickered coldly. "Her Millennium Pyramid will be Carolyn's, when she's dead." 

"Her Item! So that's what you're after! Well, I hate to tell you, Lowell, but the police are on their way to arrest you."

"Kaiba, you fool! They'll never find me." He hung up, and snickered. Kaiba won't try and stop me now. He'll think I ran, he thought to himself. 

"Damn it!" Kaiba hung up and looked at me. "He wants her Item for his daughter." 

"But why?" I sat down. This was the first time I'd ever been in his office alone with him. 

"I have no idea, Bakura. You can bet he has a cure though, and we're going to get it for her."

"We've already seen he's not going to give it to us, Seto."

"He's not the only one who can be stubborn. You should know that by now. I don't mess around when it comes to family and friends." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to look for him." 

"Alone? Want me to go with you?" I toyed with my own Item. 

"No. Elizabeth needs her brother, Bakura. It's about time for Yugi to go home anyway." He opened the door. "Would you mind keeping Mokuba with you in case I don't get back until late?" 

"Of course not, Seto. Be careful." I walked out ahead of him. 

"I will. Don't worry." He had his briefcase in hand. He locked up his office, and we got on the elevator. "Don't worry, Bakura. Our sister is not going to die." He got off on the ground floor. "Lorenzo, take Mr. Bakura to Domino General Hospital, please." He nodded for me to get into one of his long limousines. "It's yours, Bakura. Use it as often as you need." He got into a separate one, and we parted ways, going opposite directions. 

"What do you think of him now, my friend?" My yami asked me. 

"I….I'm not sure. What about you?" I looked over at him, sitting across from me on the other side. 

"He's changed. Elizabeth's friendship with Mokuba changed him." He was thoughtful. "I rather like this new Kaiba." 

"Me too." I looked out the tinted window. "Do you think he really meant it? This thing is mine now?" 

"He certainly sounded like he did. Embrace it, Ryou. He is trying to make up for what's been happening." 

I nodded. "You're right." The driver pulled up to the hospital and I got out. "Thank you, Lorenzo."

"Sure thing, Mr. Bakura." He handed me a card. "Call me when you're ready to go home." 

"I will." I walked into the hospital, and up to Elizabeth's room.

Kaiba stared up at the Lowell Industries office building with a glare. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone who went after his family; adopted or not. He entered the building, clutching his briefcase tightly. "I will take you down, Lowell. Count on it." He muttered as he got in the glass door elevator. He pushed the button for Lowell's floor. He was certain the man had bluffed when he said he was leaving. When he reached the 14th floor, Kaiba stepped out, and looked at the wall list. "Room sixteen?" He turned and walked down the hall. 

His anger was at the boiling point by the time that he reached the man's office. He walked in without even knocking. "Lowell! I know you're here!"

"Very unwise, Kaiba. Very unwise indeed." Lowell peered at him from inside his supply closet. He snapped his fingers. Two unseen guards grabbed Kaiba from behind, and held him. "I knew you were coming." To his guards, he said, "Make him comfortable, boys." He watched them settle Kaiba in a chair, and stand on either side of him. "Now. What do you want here?" 

"I want you to tell me how to cure Elizabeth." Kaiba hadn't even flinched. 

"What made you think you could walk in here and make demands like that?" He lit a cigar. "It is too late for her." 

"You're lying, Lowell. You know the antidote, and I want it! Now!" 

"You're in no position to make demands, Seto Kaiba," He puffed on the cigar. "but I will make you a deal." 

"I'm listening." Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow angrily. 

"Duel me. If you win, I'll take care of Elizabeth." 

"And if you win?" Kaiba was suspicious.

"She dies, and the Pyramid is mine." 

"You've got yourself a duel. Now let me go, so we can get this show on the road!" He was even angrier now. He wasn't worried about losing the duel. He had it in the bag. He didn't like the way Lowell was jeopardizing an innocent girl's life. 

Lowell clapped his hands sharply, and Kaiba was freed. "To the dueling center." 

Kaiba smirked. Idiot, he thought, I own the dueling center. He's giving me an advantage. He led the way down the main street once they were outside. When they got the center, he spoke to the desk clerk quietly. "Don't let him get away at the end of the duel. He's got something I want." 

"Yes, sir." 

Kaiba nodded, and looked at Lowell. "Be ready for a fall, Lowell! You've made your very last mistake." He walked walked into the dueling ring, and set it all up. This would be Lowell's last mistake all right. Forever. 


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter 9

"Oh, we'll duel, Kaiba. But first, I'd like you meet my partner, Dale Parker." Lowell gestured to the end of the field, and Parker emerged. "Now, the match is a little bit more in my favor, what do you think?" 

Kaiba glared at Lowell. "That's low, Parker, even for you!" He wasn't panicking yet though. He knew he where he could get help. He only hoped Bakura had his cell phone on him. "Give me one minute." He walked out to the receptionist, and handed her Bakura's cell number. "Dial, quickly." The receptionist handed him the phone, and he listened to it ring. "Come on, Bakura. Pick it up." 

I had walked outside for a minute, to get a breath of fresh air. "Hello?" 

"Bakura. The Dueling Center. Now." Kaiba sounded a little rattled.

"What? What's wrong, Seto?" 

"Lowell and Parker challenged me to a duel, for Elizabeth's life." 

"That's sick! I'll be right there." I hung up,and ran back inside to Lizzie's room. Luckily, the medicine that she was on kept her asleep most of the time. "Yugi, come here." 

"What's the matter, Bakura?" He looked concerned. 

"Those jerks that poisoned Lizzie are dueling Kaiba for the cure…." 

"That's low." 

"I know. He wants me to duel by his side, but I can't take the chance of Rakura rearing his ugly head." 

"You want me to go in your place?" Yugi knew how well that would go over with Kaiba. "I don't think he'd like that too much." 

"I'll go." We looked over at Mokuba. "She's just as much my sister as yours and Seto's , Bakura. I'll go help Seto." 

"Are you sure, Mo? I mean, you haven't had that much dueling experience." 

"I'll do my best, like Joey taught me." He left, before Yugi and I could protest farther. 

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." I looked at Elizabeth, lying so still, except for the rising and falling of her chest. "There's too much risk involved. We can't afford to lose." 

"They won't lose,Bakura. They're the Kaiba brothers. Come on. I'm gonna call Tea and Tristan to stay with Lizzie.They need our moral support." Yugi went to a payphone, while I walked back to Lizzie's bed. 

I leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Hang in there, Baby. Just a little longer." I walked out, closing the door silently behind me. 

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?!" Kaiba stared at his brother, in disbelief. 

"I'm going to help you. Bakura was afraid that his yami would hurt someone. Not that I blame him. Elizabeth is Rakura's friend. You know how he can be, Big Brother." 

"But…." 

"Don't worry, Seto. I know how to duel pretty well. Joey's been working with me." Mokuba smiled. "Come on. Let's go save Lizzie." 

Seto nodded now. What choice did he have? They were wasting time Elizabeth didn't rightfully have. "All right, Mo-Mo. You win." 

"Trust me, Seto. We're going to win." He walked in ahead of his older brother, a look of determination on his face. 

"That's your support?!" Lowell guffawed. "Oh man. You're making this too easy, Kaiba!" 

"Laugh while you can, you big bully. You made a mistake, challenging the Kaiba brothers!" Mokuba glared at their opponents. 

"Oh look, Parker. Kaiba's got a parrot." Lowell snickered at the younger Kaiba. "All right! Your team may go first!" 

The holograms activated themselves, and the dueling disks of each player turned on. "This match won't last long, you creeps! Then we'll have our sister back, and healthy!" Kaiba played his first card in the monster field in defense mode face down. 

"All right! My turn!" Mokuba played a Mountain field card, and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, followed by a Lord of Dragons card. "My turn is over." He looked over at Seto. "How was that?" 

"Very impressive, Little Brother. Keep on your toes though. That Lord of Dragons powers all dragon cards." Kaiba glared down at the two others. "Well? What's the matter?" 

"Nothing." Parker played a Mystical Elf. 

"D'oh! Is that all you've got?!" Lowell glared at his partner.

"Well,t-the truth is,S-sir…" Parker wiped his forehead. 

"The truth is, your partner doesn't know anything about playing Duel Monsters!" Kaiba said triumphantly. 

"Can it, Kaiba. It's still my turn." Lowell played two cards face down. 

Kaiba smirked. He knew they would have this duel in the bag. "Make your move."

"Fine." Lowell played a Hane -Hane. "Take back your Red-Eyes, brat." 

Mokuba growled, and picked up his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "That move won't last too long, Lowell!" 

"My turn now." Kaiba drew a card, then looked up at his opponents, with a smirk. "Now, I turn my last card face up,and play two more cards. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Polymerization card. Oh now…guess what? I summon onto the field,Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And with Mokuba's Mountain card, that's six thousand two hundred attack points!" He smirked, watching their horrified faces. 

****

"Alright Seto!" I glared at the two other men. "That'll teach you for hurting my sister!" 

"He hasn't attacked yet!" Lowell glared at me and Yugi. 

"But I will now! Obliterate, my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba watched in amusement, as the two grabbed their decks, and ran. "Stop them! They've something I need!" 

The two men were detained by Yami and Rakura. "Let us out!"

"Oh we will. Give us the antidote, Lowell. We won, fair and square." Kaiba glared at them. "And then, you'll accompany us to the hospital, to make sure it works. Now let's go." 

They were ushered into my waiting limousine. "Domino General, Lorenzo, and step on it." 

The ride back to the hospital was silent. I guess we were all lost in our own thoughts. All I could think about was saving Elizabeth. "What if it doesn't work, Seto?" I whispered. 

"It better, or they'll be sorry." He opened the door, as the limo pulled up to the hospital curb. "Let's go."

Elizabeth was awake, and playing quietly with a doll Serenity Wheeler had made for her. "Ryou! You're back!" She smiled at me.

I could tell she was weakening. "Yeah…..sorry to have left you." 

"Lizzie, guess what? Seto and I are going to fix you." Mokuba smiled, patting her hand. 

"The doctor told Ryou I couldn't be fixed…." She teared up. 

"Well, they don't know shit." Tristan spoke up. He grinned at her. "You're going to be around a long time."

"Give her the antidote, Lowell. Now." Kaiba shoved the man to Lizzie's side. "And you best not hurt her." 

Lowell pulled out the syringe,and the vile. He sucked in the entire contents. "I'll put it directly into her IV. It'll work quickly." He put the antidote into Lizzie's IV, and backed off. "Give it about ten minutes, and she'll be fine." 

"Now get out!" Kaiba told the hospital security guards to dispose of them. We looked at each other. "All we can do is wait now, and hope she is okay." 

The night had been long. Lizzie had slept through it after the antidote. Her vitals improved drastically in the first hour. Now it was morning, and she was more alert than she'd been in the last two weeks. Dr. Branch came in to check up on her. "Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you feeling this morning?" 

"A lot better. Can I go home? I've got a tournament." 

"Slow down, Lizzie. I was just going to suggest that." Dr. Branch smiled at me. "I'll write her discharge papers." 

I couldn't believe it. Lizzie was going to come home with me. Alive. "You hear that, Lizzie? You're coming home!" I hugged her tightly. "I'm going to go out and call Seto and the others, okay? We'll go out to lunch or something. " 

"No. I just want to go home, Ryou." She was serious. 

"Alright, we'll go home. That's where you belong,Baby." I hugged her again ,sighing in relief. Things were going to be okay from there on out. 

(A/N: I really hope the duel in this is okay. It was the part I was the most worried about. Also, I want to thank everyone who've reviewed this, my first fic. I'm very proud of it. Stay tuned for the conclusion in a day or two.~The Author)


	11. Chapter Ten

(Well, the time has come. This is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. It's been a challenge to write. ) 

****

Chapter Ten

"Flame Swordsman, attack her Life Points directly!" We all watched the final blow from Lizzie's Swordsman. She grinned maliciously at Carolyn Lowell. "You're finished!" The match was over, and so was the league, which Kaiba had re-opened a week after Elizabeth came home. 

"You did it, Lizzie! I knew you could do it!" I ran out to the field, and scooped her up,holding her close. "You were really something out there, Baby." 

"I had a great time, Ryou. I'm so glad I was able to finish."

"And you did beautifully!" It was Seto's turn to hug her. "I was watching the whole thing from my office. That last move was weird." 

"I wanted to prove that the Flame Swordsman wasn't as weak as she thought." 

"And you did!" Mokuba clapped her on the back. "I guess we showed those Lowells, didn't we?!" 

"We did." She grinned at all of us. "I would've never made it to be here without you guys." She turned to look at Seto. "Esecially you." 

Seto grunted, trying to seem like that hadn't effected him. It was too late for that. We'd all seen Seto's real emotions before. "Don't mention it, Lizzie. I told you brother the day I signed the papers you would be treated like family. Now, it's as if you were with Mokuba and me all this time. I would die to protect you, you should know that." He turned to go back to his office, which was across the street. 

"Seto." I called after him. I had a feeling he was regretting his decision to let me take her back. I walked up to him. "Seto, I'm grateful for what you did for my sister. You should know that." 

"I know, Bakura. " He turned to go.

"Wait. She wouldn't even be here without you." I was struggling with my emotions. I wasn't sure exactly what Lizzie wanted, but I knew what I wanted. However, Seto should have the choice. We hadn't gone through lawyers this time, but we'd signed papers. "Seto. Do you miss her living with you?" 

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" He grumbled. 

"It does. Seto, I return her to you." 

He looked up at me, his eyes narrowing. "Why would you do that for me, Bakura?" 

"She loves you and Mokuba. I'm busy for days at the shop. She needs companionship, and I can't always give it to her." I felt a lump in my throat. 

"I'm always busy. She'd get even less attention from me. Now that this nonsense with Lowell is over, I need to catch up on some work." Even with that response, I could tell he was really thinking about it. "She wouldn't understand if you give her up again. When she was six, Bakura, it was like a game to her. She's not six anymore. The damage could be undoable." 

I nodded. He did have a point. "You're right, but what about you?" 

"What about me? I've lost enough in my life that one more didn't hurt me. Besides, I see her enough that it's like she's still mine." 

I nodded now. I understood perfectly. "Well, I'll send her over to you over the weekend." 

"That'd be great. I want her to test some of my new games out." The smile on Kaiba's face was priceless. "Send Mokuba over to the office as soon as you can." 

I nodded again, and returned to the group. "Come on,Lizabeth. Let's go home." 

"Okay, Ryou. I'm right behind you." She turned to Mokuba. "See you this weekend, Mo." 

"You bet, Lizzie." He turned to go Seto's building.

I took Lizzie's hand, as we walked over to Lorenzo's car. "We're going to walk for now, Lorenzo. We'll call you." I grinned down at my sister. "It's good to have you home, Elizabeth. I was a mess without you." 

"I missed you too, Ryou. I'll never leave you again." She squeezed my hand tightly, as we walked into the subway terminal. 

I had a feeling things would change when she got older. We would have to wait and see.


End file.
